A computer system (e.g., a storage area network, a local area network, etc.) may use a time log technique (e.g., maintaining a chronological record of a data processing event) as a data backup and/or restore technique in a data backup system (e.g., a peripheral data storage device, etc.). As a data (e.g., an information in a form suitable for processing by a computer) is written to a primary storage system (e.g., a storage disk array, a logical unit number system, etc.) a copy of the data may be written to a secondary storage system (e.g., a storage disk array, a logical unit data storage system, etc.). A time log (e.g., a chronological record of a data processing operation that may be used to construct or reinstate a historical or alternative version of a computer file) of a change to the data in the computer system may be sent to the secondary storage system and/or may identify when the change to the data occurred with a time stamp according to a clock source (e.g., a signal used to coordinate an action of a set of circuits). In the event of a disaster and/or a loss of the data stored elsewhere in the computer system or in the primary storage system, the data may be recovered from the secondary storage system. A recovery of the data may be accomplished by applying the time log to locate the appropriate data with the time stamp in the secondary storage system. The copy of the data may be written to a storage repository (e.g., a single volume several storage volumes, a set of files on a file system, etc.).
In order to retrieve the data stored to a single point in time across several storage volumes (e.g., could be stored in parallel), a user may need to identify a proper time and/or sequence the data was written onto the storage volumes. The data may be marked with a time stamp when it is placed onto the storage volume in order that it may later be recovered according to the proper sequence. The recovery of the data from the secondary storage system depends on an accuracy of the clock source. The clock source may inherently be unreliable (e.g., it may arbitrarily return to an earlier point of time, time keeping as queued, etc.). Consequently, the time stamp identifying the data on the storage volume or volumes may not be sufficient and/or accurate. This can prevent the system in identifying the proper sequence of the data stored in the secondary storage system. Thus, the time log technique as a method of data backup may become unreliable.